sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V1 Locations
Since the island isn't just a bare, large plot of land, it's expected for it to have specific locations. School Building A relatively ordinary one-room school building located in the center of the island. A few desks are off to the side, due to the fact that they were hacked to peices by some sort of weapon in the last SOTF ACT. Other than that, everything is nice and orderly. Threads in chronological order: *The 3some on the move (Xian Chun, Sydney Morvran, Morgana Vendvmagli, Tayli Vreeland, Gabrielle Minase) *On the Run (River Garraty, Adam Dodd, Jacob Starr, Hawley Faust, Uriel Hunter) *The Smell of Blood (Mason Lucien, Heather Pendergast, Jacob Starr, Uriel Hunter) *Murder 101 (Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, James Kelecks, Naoji Hideyoshi) *Hellhouse Rock (Miranda Grey, Eddie Serjeantson) *여아 제 99을 위해 시작 (Eh-Sun Choi, Glenn Hughes, Mallory DeLuca, Aiden Ambrose, Jeremy Torres, Stevan Hyde, Heather Pendergast, Daisuke Andou, Antonio Franchini, Peri Barclay) *I am Legend/Out for Blood (Daisuke Andou, Stevan Hyde) *You'll have to excuse me, I'm not at my Best (Adam Dodd, Jamie Amy Robins) *To Sleep, Perchance to Dream (Lyndi Thibodeaux, Elsie Darroch, Michael Suarez) Bodies: :Sydney Morvran (Gunshot wound in chest) :Tayli Vreeland (Collar detonated) :Mason Lucien (Gunshot wounds to groin and head) :Uriel Hunter (Shrapnel wounds, gunshot wound to the head) :James Kelecks (Stab wound) :Naoji Hideyoshi (Decapitated) :Daisuke Andou (Neck broken) :Jamie Amy Robins (Collar detonated) The Lighthouse A lighthouse, very reminiscent to the one used on the island for one of the BR ACTs. If used well, this could be quite the grand place to barricade one's self in, or gather a large group in. Threads in chronological order: *Selene Arrives (Selene Acton, Garrett Langston, Jacob Starr, Uriel Hunter, River Garraty) *Lighthouse Ambush (Alan Shinwrath, Jacob Starr, Hawley Faust, Adam Dodd, Uriel Hunter, August Masbeth, Terry Woodard) *Shelter from the Rain (Blaine Eno, Wednesday Garci, Jimmy Moreland, David Jackson, Madelaine Shirohara, Hawley Faust, Amanda Jones, Marcus Roddy) *Where'd You Go, Psycho Boy? (Stevan Hyde) *A Planning of a Strategy (Duncan Wright, Angharad Davies) *Optimism Killed the Cat (Angharad Davies, Duncan Wright) *Earned in Blood (Fredrik Hughes, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Callum Hadley, Elsie Darroch, Vince Samsa, Cody Jenson) *The Return (Vince Samsa, Dorian Greywood, Elsie Darroch) *The Place Where It All Began (Lyndi Thibodeaux) *Violence Fetish (Stevan Hyde, Peri Barclay, Dorian Greywood) *A Link to the Past (Peri Barclay, Adam Dodd) *Cause I fell on black days... (Content Warning) (Scott Jameson, Michael Suarez, Angelina Kaige) Bodies: : August Masbeth (Collar detonated) : Terry Woodard'' (Gunshot wound in chest)'' : Selene Acton (Collar detonated) : Jimmy Moreland (Dismembered) : Duncan Wright (Beaten) : Fredrik Hughes (At the bottom of a cliff, gunshot wounds in chest) : Peri Barclay (Decapitated) : Scott Jameson (Gunshot wound) : Michael Suarez Gunshot wounds) *'Damages:' As of Day 8/9 of the SOTF Program, the Lighthouse no longer exists in the strictest sense of the word, blown up in an encounter between Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde and Dorian Greywood. The Woods Some woods overcrowded with trees. Watch yourself here...who knows who will be hiding behind a tree, prepared to kill? Threads in chronological order: *Starting Point for Boy #10 (Gabrielle Minase) *On Their Way (Umi, Daisuke, and Aiden) (Umi Martin, Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou) *Chi Masumi, G#12, Begins (Chi Masumi, Jimmy Moreland, Andrew Klock, Heather Pendergast) *Girls #21 - GAME START (Madelaine Shirohara) *Breakdown (Edward Rommel, Garrett Langston) *Cody's Arrival (Cody Jenson, Marcus Roddy) *Start Place for Boy 26 (Dorian Greywood, Vince Noir, Cydni Pullman) *Starting Place for Girl no. 38 (Clare Shephard, Ryan Torres, Neville Eden) *And so it begins... (Arsenio Thanodeus, Drew Lynn, Ryan Ashmore, Cassie Webber, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Cody Jenson) *Showdown at the Woods (Jacob Starr, David Jackson, Cody Jenson) *Survival of the Fittest (Aiden Ambrose, Heather Pendergast, Daisuke Andou, Glenn Hughes, Mallory DeLuca, Jeremy Torres) *Can't Save Them All... (Callum Hadley, Johnny Lamika) *Wandering (Kouji Ginsenshi) *You can't turn back the hands of time... (Adam Dodd, Cody Jenson, Lucinda Garnett, Elsie Darroch) *I swear it's everywhere, it's everything... (Content Warning) (Adam Dodd, Sidney Crosby, Angelina Kaige, Elijah Rice) *I can't wash you off my skin... (Sidney Crosby) Bodies: :Edward Rommel (Gunshot wounds) :River Garraty (Collar detonated) :David Jackson (Gunshot wounds) :Callum Hadley (Trauma to head and mouth) :Ryan Ashmore (Stab wound in throat) :Arsenio Thanodeus (Gunshot wounds) :Elijah Rice (Eviscerated) Makeshift Hospital A rather makeshift hospital. It's small, and has only one room to it, much like the school building. The hospital's white tiled walls seem to scream for some color...maybe you can provide? Inside, the hospital has many first aid kits, many of which are empty. If you're lucky enough, you can find something helpful in this building. Threads in chronological order: *Boy #22 (Hawley Faust, Helena Van Garrett) *Lasting (Hawley Faust) *At the Entrance (Umi Martin, Daisuke Andou, Hawley Faust, Aiden Ambrose) *Starting Place for Boy #33 (Cole Hudson) *Hospital Encounter (Alan Shinwrath, Adam Dodd, Hawley Faust) *First Patient of the Day (Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, James Coombs) *G19-Stings Like a Bitch (Elise Aversano, Madelaine Shirohara, Amanda Jones, Hawley Faust, David Jackson, Stevan Hyde, Jacob Starr, Peri Barclay) *Girl #30: Awakening (Jayne Brown, Peri Barclay, Callum Hadley, Angharad Davies, Stevan Hyde) *Arrival (Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, Jeremy Torres. Eddie Serjeantson, Miranda Grey, Fredrik Hughes, Glenn Hughes, Mallory DeLuca, Heather Pendergast, Daphne Rudko, Jason Andrews) *In Sight of a Sanctuary (Chance Burton, Sidney Crosby, Takara Asano, Toby Valerik, Angelina Kaige, Elijah Rice, Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, Drew Lynn) *Hurts Like A Bitch (Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, Jeremy Torres) Bodies: :Helena Van Garrett (Gunshot wound to the head) :James Coombs (Strangled) :Elise Aversano (Gunshot wound to abdomen) :Eddie Serjeantson (Stab wounds) :Miranda Grey (Stab wounds) :Daphne Rudko (Gunshot wounds) :Chance Burton (Collar detonated) :Takara Asano (Collar detonated) Helicopter Crash Site Formerly an Open Field. The crashed remains of the terrorists' helicopter lay in the middle of the field, providing some shelter to whomever prefers to use it. Fair warning, though, of all the lurkers around the area looking for the baddies. (Description before of the "Open Field": A simple, yet dangerous open field. Be weary here...this is a definate "hey, kill me, I'm right here" area, since just about everyone sticks out like a sore thumb in the open field.) Threads in chronological order: *Start for Boy 14 (Jacob Starr) *Start for Girl #5 (Amanda Jones, David Jackson, Madelaine Shirohara, Andrew Klock, Heather Pendergast) *Cillian ~ It's My Birthday (Cillian Crowe, Mason Lucien) *Stand Up, Boy #53 (Duncan Wright, Angharad Davies) *Big Open Spaces (Sven Kekule, Martyn Ferdinand) *Boy #79 - On a Memory (Ryan Ashmore) *Today's the Day, I Pray That We Make It Through (Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand, Jack O'Connor) *Prelude (Shannon McLocke, Elijah Rice, Angelina Kaige, Amber Phillips) *The (Untimely) End... (Adam Dodd, Johnny Lamika) *Clockworks (Cassie Webber, Nevera Aero, Drew Lynn, Scott Jameson) *Along the Path to Destiny... (Elsie Darroch, Cody Jenson) *I Love Rock 'n' Roll (Jeremy Torres, Lucinda Garnett) *Gonna Stand Our Ground... (Jack O'Connor, Angelina Kaige, Drew Lynn) Bodies: :Andrew Klock (Gunshot wound) :Amber Phillips (Crushed by helicopter) :Johnny Lamika (Beaten) :Cassie Webber (Multiple gunshot wounds, collar detonated) :Elsie Darroch (Decapitated) :Drew Lynn (Neck snapped) :Angelina Kaige (Gunshot wound to the head) Small House An old and tiny house. If not for the many cobwebs, and the slightly bloodstained floor, the house would look rather out of place. This is the perfect place for the folk that would much rather hide under a table than partake in such a terrible game. Threads in chronological order: *Starting Point for Boy 09 (Terry Woodard, August Masbeth, Hawley Faust, Kichiro Taka, Kiyoko Asakawa) *Hiding (Hawley Faust, Adam Dodd, River Garraty, Marcus Roddy, Madelaine Shirohara, Amanda Jones, David Jackson, Devi Satome) *The Home Away From Home (Katherine Marks, Jacob Starr, Cillian Crowe) *Travelling Circus (Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde, Elise Aversano, Jacob Starr) *A Moment's Pause (Jacob Starr, Dorian Greywood, Garrett Langston, Angharad Davies) *Corey finds Loretta (Content Warning) (Cody Jenson) *Starting Point for B69 (Andrew Mutaeneau) *...Staring Down the Barrel of a .45... (Ryan Ashmore, Jason Andrews, Madison Satomi) *Girl *70 START, ~Nev's Awakening~ (Nevera Aero, Kouji Ginsenshi, Jeremy Torres, Scott Jameson, Antonio Franchini, Neville Eden, Ryan Torres, Stevan Hyde, Clare Shephard, Heather Pendergast) *Home. (Peri Barclay, Dorian Greywood) *Sinners Inc. (Stevan Hyde, Lucinda Garnett, Jeremy Torres) Bodies: :Garrett Langston (Stab wounds) :Madison Satomi (Gunshot wounds, face beaten in) :Kouji Ginsenshi (Gunshot wound) :Neville Eden (Gunshot wound) :Antonio Franchini (Gunshot wound) :Heather Pendergast (Bled out) :Stevan Hyde (Run over by a car) Bamboo Coppice A thicket of bamboo stalks shooting up out of the ground. Be careful, one could lose themself in all the bamboo. If one was crafty enough, they could easily turn one of the bamboo stalks into a weapon of somesort. Threads in chronological order: *Starting Point for Girl #4 (Xian Chun, Sydney Morvran, Tayli Vreeland, Niniko Kishinawa, Selene Acton) *Resting & Suffering (Hawley Faust, Adam Dodd, Alan Shinwrath, Edward Rommel, Jacob Starr, Venka Rapler, Garrett Langston) *Searching Through The Flames (Kichiro Taka) *Fifty-thousand Names All Engraved Upon a Stone (Adam Dodd) *Coppice Land of Waste (Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau) *Starting: B27 (Callum Hadley) *Girl #50- Let it Bleed (Mallory DeLuca, Cillian Crowe, Cody Jenson, Callum Hadley, Peri Barclay) *Starting Point for B66 (Johnny Lamika) *The end for B52 and B341 (Shinya Motomura, Eh-Sun Choi, Jake Driggers, Kouji Ginsenshi) *Hannah Juett (Hannah Juett, Adib Harabbi) *Revisiting the Past... (Adam Dodd, Lucinda Garnett, Hannah Juett) Bodies: :Niniko Kishinawa (Collar detonated) :Venka Rapler (Gunshot wound in neck) :Alan Shinwrath (Gunshot wound in head) :Kichiro Taka (Suffocated) :Shinya Motomura (Torso slashed, self-inflicted gunshot wound) :Jake Driggers (Gunshot wound) :Adib Harabbi (Gunshot wounds) :Cillian Crowe (Gunshot wounds in neck and head) *'Damages:' The Bamboo Coppice was destroyed on day three of the game, burnt down with a Molotov Cocktail thrown by Jacob Starr. Hillside Cliff A hillside cliff. The drop isn't that far down. In fact, the most injury you can sustain from sliding down this cliff are just some bruises. The cliff is a good lookout point for anybody that plans on sniping out the competition. Threads in chronological order: *Starting Place for G13 (Devi Satome) *Sitting Here (Devi Satome) *Moving On (Devi Satome) *Girl #4 on the Move (Xian Chun) *Starting Place for B29 (Blaine Eno, Jacob Starr, Uriel Hunter) *B35 G12 Continued (Chi Masumi, Glenn Hughes, Marie Zaid, Eddie Serjeantson) *Truth Be Told, the Child was Borne (Cleo Barston, Shinya Motomura, Peri Barclay) *I Can't Do This Alone... (Mallory DeLuca, Jeremy Torres) *Enter The Hero (Stevan Hyde, Shannon McLocke, Peri Barclay, Eh-Sun Choi) *Nothing Lasts Forever (Lyndi Thibodeaux, Angelina Kaige) *"Friendly" Reunion? (Toby Valerik, Drew Lynn) *The Casualties of War (Cody Jenson) *Under Pressure (Jeremy Torres, Lucinda Garnett) *The Original Fire has Died and Gone (Adam Dodd) Bodies: :Cleo Barston (Eviscerated) :Shannon McLocke (Blown up) :Lyndi Thibodeaux (Face smashed in) :Toby Valerik (At the bottom of the cliff, gunshot wound) Dirt Path A dirt path that seems to lead everywhere and nowhere. It branches outwards and all sorts of directions, leading this way and that. Threads in chronological order: *Starting Point: G02 (Umi Martin, Kiyoko Asakawa, Heather Pendergast) *Towards the River (Kiyoko Asakawa, Kichiro Taka) *Moving (Alan Shinwrath, Adam Dodd, Hawley Faust) *...Long Before Your Time Has Come (Adam Dodd) *On The Run (Dorian Greywood, Jacob Starr) *Girls #26- GAME START (Nanami Nishida) *Betrayal (Jason Andrews, Jayne Brown) *Drifting... (Lyndi Thibodeaux, Callum Hadley, Fredrik Hughes, Shinya Motomura, Cody Jenson, Elsie Darroch) *The Adventure of Meatboy (Ian Hargrave, Peri Barclay, Antonio Franchini) *G56- Start (Lucinda Garnett, Sven Kekule, Hannah Juett) *Sing of Tomorrow (Ai Kurosawa, Shannon McLocke) Bodies: :Jayne Brown (Gunshot wound and stabbed with a bottle) :Ian Hargrave (Decapitated) :Sven Kekule (Neck slashed) :Ai Kurosawa (Stab wounds) The Well A well full of precious, clean water. Be careful, though...it might just all be some sort of clever trap. Threads in chronological order: *Starting Point for Boy #16 (Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, Umi Martin) *Bruised and Bleeding... (Cole Hudson, Xian Chun) *Boys 20 - GAME START (Ash Holmes, Xian Chun, Jon Tognetti, Cillian Crowe) *Taking Stock (Neville Eden, Ryan Torres, Clare Shephard, Dorian Greywood, Vince Samsa, Jason Andrews, Peri Barclay, Eh-Sun Choi, Stevan Hyde) *Inhale... Exhale... (Adam Dodd, Stevan Hyde) *Swing Life Away (Lucinda Garnett) Bodies: :Cole Hudson (Stabbed with a corkscrew) :Jon Tognetti (Eviscerated) :Vince Samsa (Gunshot wound) The River A simple river which offers so much, such as a place to bath, a food source, and a fresh water source. Be careful...someone could easily sneak up on you while you are bathing, or gathering food and water. Threads in chronological order: *Starting Point for Girl 07 (Morgana Vendvmagli, Jacob Starr, Uriel Hunter) *Starting Point for B06 (Uriel Hunter, Jacob Starr) *A Place to Hide (Kichiro Taka, Kiyoko Asakawa, Cassandra Roivas) *Down by the River (Edward Rommel, Garrett Langston, Uriel Hunter, Jacob Starr) *Cleaning Wounds (Blaine Eno) *Jimmy and Chi (Chi Masumi, Jimmy Moreland) *Attack at the River (Rais Sekth, Jacob Starr) *"Though we may not survive it..." (Madelaine Shirohara, Jacob Starr, David Jackson, Hawley Faust, Amanda Jones, Marcus Roddy, Blaine Eno, Adam Dodd, Callum Hadley, Nanami Nishida, Heather Pendergast, Jeremy Torres, Fredrik Hughes, Jason Andrews, Jayne Brown) *Carly Arrives (Kaleigh Jones) *Boy 121 - START (Toby Valerik, Chance Burton, Sidney Crosby, Takara Asano) *Remembering Rendou (Kousaka Takeda) *Back to the scene of the crime... (Content Warning) (Adam Dodd, Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand, Madelaine Shirohara, Amanda Jones, Sidney Crosby, Cody Jenson, Chance Burton, Toby Valerik, Takara Asano, Kousaka Takeda, Vince Samsa) *Endgame (Sidney Crosby, Cody Jenson, Adam Dodd, Jack O'Connor) Bodies: :Morgana Vendvmagli (Gunshot wound to the head) :Rais Sekth (Stab wound in back) :Blaine Eno (Gunshot wound in throat) :Nanami Nishida (Gunshot wound in chest) :Hawley Faust (In a shallow grave) :Marcus Roddy (Gunshot wound to the head) :Madelaine Shirohara (In a shallow grave) :Amanda Jones (In a shallow grave) :Sidney Crosby (Gunshot wound) :Cody Jenson (Impaled) :Jack O'Connor (Gunshot wound) Gazebo A gazebo sitting on the center of a tall hill. This would be a very good place to call people over to, and form some sort of plan. Be careful...this place is somewhat of a dead giveaway to your whereabouts, since it sticks out so much. Threads in chronological order: *Run, Xian! Run! (Xian Chun, Cole Hudson, Cassandra Roivas, Andrew Klock) *Birthday Games and Homicide at the Gazebo (Dahlia Riviera, Cillian Crowe) *Walking into the House of Blood... (Eddie Serjeantson, Glenn Hughes, Marie Zaid, Jacob Starr, Sven Kekule, Shinya Motomura) *Girl #41 - The Beginning of the End (Lyndi Thibodeaux) *Mortal Combat at the Gazebo (Jacob Starr, Adam Dodd) *Cat and Mouse (Jeremy Torres, Mallory DeLuca, Jason Andrews) Bodies: :Dahlia Riviera (Eviscerated) :Jacob Starr (Throat slit) Waterfall A breathtaking view of a waterfall. Your breath might be taken away - literally - if someone catches you off guard and decides to drown you in the waterfall's sparkling waters. Threads in chronological order: *Chillin' at the Waterfall (Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, Umi Martin, Edward Rommel, Gabrielle Minase, Garrett Langston, Kichiro Taka, Kiyoko Asakawa, Cassandra Roivas) *Starting Point for Student No38 (Peri Barclay, Elise Aversano) *Girls #15 - GAME START (Daphne Rudko, Callum Hadley) *Advent (Glenn Hughes, Jeremy Torres, Fredrik Hughes, Marie Zaid, Daphne Rudko, Heather Pendergast) *Darkess Falls~ (Kousaka Takeda) *It's Game Time, Bitches! (Vince Samsa) *Waterfall Found (Kouji Ginsenshi) *Finally Some Peace and Quiet (Scott Jameson, Nevera Aero) *The Beginning and End for B892 (Eh-Sun Choi, Aaron Bourdon, Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand, Kouji Ginsenshi, Jack O'Connor, Michael Suarez) *Clockwork Little Happiness (Lucinda Garnett, Nevera Aero, Scott Jameson) *I'm Gonna Break my Rusty Kaige (Angelina Kaige) *Major Tom (Drew Lynn, Adam Dodd) *Revelations (Adam Dodd) Bodies: :Gabrielle Minase (Gunshot wound) :Marie Zaid (Throat slit) :Aaron Bourdon (Drowned) Lookout Point A lookout point which provides a look at the whole island. Be weary of the fact that with one push, you could go tumbling down the lookout point and fall to your death. Threads in chronological order: *Starting Point for Boy #77 (Adam Dodd, Alan Shinwrath, Edward Rommel) *LookOUT (Umi, Aiden, and Daisuke) (Umi Martin, Daisuke Andou, Andrew Lipson, Aiden Ambrose, Kichiro Taka, Kiyoko Asakawa, Cassandra Roivas, Chi Masumi) *The Arrival (Elise Aversano, Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde, Cillian Crowe) *On My Own (Angharad Davies, Hawley Faust, David Jackson, Dorian Greywood) *Dude! FORTIFIED! (Considered non-canon) (Thom Chuck, Waldo Woodrow) *Dude! FORTIFIED! Pt. 2 (Thom Chuck, Waldo Woodrow, Shinya Motomura, Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde, Jason Andrews, Angharad Davies) *Kousaka Troubled (Kousaka Takeda) *Wake Up, Antonio. Start for Boy #93. (Antonio Franchini) *Sunshower (Glenn Hughes, Mallory DeLuca, Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde, Kousaka Takeda, Eh-Sun Choi, Jeremy Torres, Scott Jameson, Nevera Aero) *Miles to Go (Mallory DeLuca) Bodies: :Thom Chuck (Gunshot wound) :Waldo Woodrow (Disemboweled) :Glenn Hughes (Gunshot wound) :Kousaka Takeda (Gunshot wound) :Mallory DeLuca (Collar detonated) Bathroom Facility The bathroom facility...for the dignified folks who would rather not go to the bathroom in such a dirty place as outside. Watch out...crafty folks might hide within one of the bathroom stalls, waiting for potential victims. Threads in chronological order: *START GAME: Clemence (Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau) *I've been wandering sideways... (Adam Dodd, Marie Zaid) *"Sadako" Hits the John (Content Warning) (Shinya Motomura, Sven Kekule) *Starting Place: Kaleigh (Kaleigh Jones) *A Well Deserved Shower (Content Warning) (Wednesday Garci, Jason Andrews) *B46 - Start (Martyn Ferdinand) *The Morning After the Night Before (Angharad Davies, Xian Chun, Vince Noir, Andrew Mutaeneau, Peri Barclay, Cydni Pullman) *The End of an Act (Content Warning) (Angharad Davies, Ryan Ashmore, Cassie Webber, Vince Noir, Xian Chun, Angelina Kaige) *You Better Shape Up (Content Warning) (Dorian Greywood, Peri Barclay, Angelina Kaige) Bodies: :Cydni Pullman (Decapitated) :Vince Noir (Stab wounds) :Xian Chun (Blown up) :Angharad Davies (Shrapnel wounds) :Dorian Greywood (Gunshot wound) Eastern Shore A beautiful shore. An over turned canoe sits upon the white, sparkling sands. If the SOTF ACT wasn't going on, this shore might just be considered beautiful. But, because it's on this particular island, the shore's white sands seem to beg to be painted with red. Threads in chronological order: *Strolling Down the Beach (Wednesday Garci) *G14~ Give 'm Hell Kid (Marie Zaid) *...I've Stared Straight into the Sun... (Adam Dodd) *G19- Drag the Sunrise Down (Elise Aversano, Peri Barclay) *Starting Point for G#18 (Sophie Maraschino, Ash Holmes, Cillian Crowe) *Jason's Choice (Jason Andrews, Jayne Brown, Stevan Hyde) *Boy 103 Start (Neville Eden) *Girl #34- Into the Fire (Jill Gatling) *Requiem (Cody Jenson, Vince Samsa) *Ken's Start...and End (Ken Mendel) *The Innocent Ones (Cassie Webber, Ryan Ashmore)\ *Game Start: Boy #76 (Adam Dodd, Gilbert Archambault, Shoar Wilson) *Beginning of the End: Start B71 (Scott Jameson) *Memory Lane (Cassie Webber, Nevera Aero, Drew Lynn, Scott Jameson) *Rediscovering Andrew Lipson... (Adam Dodd, Kaleigh Jones) *You'll Never Change What's Been and Gone (Aiden Ambrose, Angelina Kaige) Bodies: :Andrew Lipson (At the bottom of a cliff, drowned) :Sophie Maraschino (Drowned) :Ash Holmes (Face mutilated) :Ken Mendel (In a watery grave, cut up by boat propellers) :Shoar Wilson (Gunshot wounds) :Kaleigh Jones (Gunshot wound to the head) :Aiden Ambrose (Throat crushed) The Ravine A large, deep, and dangerous crack in the earth. Watch your step while travelling close to the ravine...who knows who may sneak up on you and shove you down into it? Threads in chronological order: *Start for Boy #23 (Rais Sekth) *...still I don't know why you're dying... (Adam Dodd, Fredrik Hughes, Heather Pendergast, Jeremy Torres, Glenn Hughes) *Starting Place for B#100 (Max McNeal, Cody Jenson, Shinya Motomura) *Clemence (Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau) *Sweet Dreams at the Ravine (Wednesday Garci, Chi Masumi, Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, Elijah Rice) *Emotional Catalyst (Peri Barclay, Dorian Greywood) *Reflection (Cody Jenson) *The Brink of Insanity (Cody Jenson) *The Tangled Web We Weave (Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, Cody Jenson) *Preparing for War (Cody Jenson) Bodies: :Max McNeal (At the bottom of the ravine, gunshot wound) :Chi Masumi (Gunshot wounds) :Wednesday Garci (Gunshot wounds) :Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau (Throat slit) Old Warehouse A large, and old warehouse. The corners are covered with cobwebs, and there are a few cracks in the flooring showing its old age. This would make a great meeting place for any group, because of the table, chairs, random knickknacks, and all the tools. Threads in chronological order: *Arsenio an' Drew at The Warehouse (Considered non-canon) (Arsenio Thanodeus, Drew Lynn) *Starting Place for B#54 (Jeremy Torres, Fredrik Hughes, Heather Pendergast, Garrett Langston, Devi Satome, Umi Martin, Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou, Kiyoko Asakawa, Cassandra Roivas, Peri Barclay, Max McNeal, Stevan Hyde, Dorian Greywood, Jacob Starr, Cody Jenson, Angharad Davies, Amanda Jones, Madelaine Shirohara, David Jackson, Adam Dodd, Martyn Ferdinand, Jill Gatling) *Blood At the Warehouse (Aaron Redfield, Katherine Marks, Chi Masumi) *Onslaught Redux (Jill Gatling, Luca Donovan, Gilbert Archambault, Martyn Ferdinand, Jack O'Connor, Jason Andrews, Adam Dodd, Lucinda Garnett, Sidney Crosby, Hannah Juett, Jeremy Torres, Ryan Torres, Nevera Aero, Clare Shephard, Eh-Sun Choi, Angelina Kaige, Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau) *Don't Dream It's Over (Jeremy Torres, Lucinda Garnett) Bodies: :Aaron Redfield (Disemboweled) :Katherine Marks (Marble lodged in skull) :Umi Martin (Gunshot wound) :Kiyoko Asakawa (Gunshot wound) :Cassandra Roivas (Gunshot wound) :Luca Donovan (Gunshot wound to the head) :Gilbert Archambault (Gunshot wound in chest) :Jason Andrews (Gunshot wound in head) :Jill Gatling (Shrapnel wounds) :Martyn Ferdinand (Shrapnel wounds) :Hannah Juett (Fall injuries) :Clare Shephard (Gunshot wound) :Eh-Sun Choi (Gunshot wound) :Ryan Torres (Throat slit) :Nevera Aero (Gunshot wounds) :Lucinda Garnett (Collar detonated) :Jeremy Torres (Self-inflicted gunshot wound) *'Damages:' During endgame the old warehouse went up in flames after Jeremy Torres's car crashed nearby, eventually exploding, causing the gas that leaked towards the old warehouse to light on fire, and the flammable objects in the warehouse to explode. Dark Caves Your typical dark and dank caverns, located conveniently at the side of a tree-covered mountain. They'd certainly provide some sort of shelter, although the caves are so dark that without some sort of light, you can't see your hand in front of you. Be careful...who knows who may be hiding in the shadows of the caves? Threads in chronological order: *Curiouser and Curiouser. (Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau) *B35 - Starting Point (Glenn Hughes, Chi Masumi, Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, Devi Satome) *Dead Man's Party (Cillian Crowe, Arturo Villamor, Devi Satome) *Starting Point for Males #52 (Shinya Motomura) *Like Lambs to the Slaughter (Angharad Davies, Andrew Mutaeneau, Vince Noir, Xian Chun, Peri Barclay) *There's Always Hope (Cassie Webber, Drew Lynn, Scott Jameson, Nevera Aero) *Girl #34 - Into the Fire (Jill Gatling) Bodies: :Arturo Villamor (Eviscerated) :Devi Satome (Stab wounds) :Andrew Mutaeneau (Gunshot wound) Category:Locations